


Waterfalls and Roses

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose leave on another adventure. They will discover new worlds, find old friends and discover a new relationship between themselves. "Just you and me and the stars, Rose Tyler. Forever and always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

“You ready?”   
The Doctor stood impatiently leaning against a the wall in the corridor of Jackie Tyler's flat, he had been waiting for her for over an hour.  
“How long does it take to pack!”   
Rose's head popped out of her bedroom and she frowned at him.   
“Oh stop moaning! I don't know what I'll need, the weather could change dramatically! Or there could be no weather! What if its raining on Mars and I need my hair straighteners but I left them back on Earth! You can't be too prepared!,” she called back.  
He sighed and leaned back against the wall defeated. She didn't need hair straighteners or anything else for that matter, all he wanted on this adventure was her...   
“Oi get off my wall, you!”   
Jackie Tyler had appeared behind him from the living room. He was roused from his thoughts about Rose when she batted him over the head with a rolled up newspaper until he moved.  
“Ow! Hey, stop will you!   
“You're already taking my daughter to some unknown and distant planet in the middle of bloody nowhere, but you are not going to scuff my walls with those stupid trainers of yours!”  
Jackie bustled off to the kitchen.  
“Roooooosee,” the Doctor whined.  
“C'mon hurry up! This is a hostile environment, I've already been attacked by your mother!”  
“I'm coming all right!,” she replied.  
Rose appeared in the hallway moments later with a large rucksack on her back. The Doctor grinned at her and she smiled back with that daring and adventurous sparkle in her eyes.   
“Bye Mum!” Rose hugged Jackie tightly.  
“Don't miss me too much okay! Love you!”  
Jackie held her child tightly to her, not wanting to let her go.  
“Look after yourself darling. I'll always be here for you. Love you too,” Jackie replied.  
She then pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor.  
“And you take care of her, do you hear me!? She's my daughter and she will come home safe, do you understand!”  
“Don't worry Jackie, she will be safe. I'll always be there for her,” he replied.  
The Doctor looked at Rose as he said it. She grinned back.  
“All right time to go!,” the Doctor exclaimed.  
He held out his hand and Rose grabbed it tightly. She looked back and waved one more time to her mum, this was her new life now, it was so much better than what it was before, she was with him. They took the lift down from the flat and walked out across the square to the Tardis parked on the corner, still holding hands tightly. They never let go.


	2. The Waterfall

“Rose?,” the Doctor called....again.  
“Where is she? How long does it take to get ready?”  
The Doctor was stood outside Rose's room in the Tardis, he was completely ready for their next adventure, overcoat on and everything but she had been locked in her room for over an hour now, he was beginning to get impatient.  
Finally the door handle turned and out she came. The Doctor stopped and stared when he caught sight of her. She was wearing a very short denim skirt with bare legs and a tight t-shirt. He realised he was staring and diverted his gaze quickly.  
“So off we go then?” He smiled weakly and walked away muttering something about sonic screwdriver calibrations.   
She grinned to herself and trotted along after him, there was a reason she had worn the skirt today, she thought to herself, smiling. She found him busying himself in the Tardis console room and she moved around the console towards him quietly, pretending to be doing something. She sat on the railings just behind him.  
“Busy?,” Rose said suddenly.  
The Doctor jumped up in surprise and wheeled around to face her. His hair was mad and he looked flustered and crimson-cheeked.  
“Didn't see you there,” he mumbled.  
Rise giggled and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer towards her. All of a sudden they were inches apart, face to face with his spiky hair tickling her forehead.   
“I.......um......I...,” he stumbled over his words.  
She loved doing this to him and she smirked gleefully. He wasn't gonna have it this easy though, she thought. She hopped down from the railing and walked away. He remained motionless, speechless, had that really happened or was he just dreaming? He dreamt that a lot...  
“So where are we off to today then?,” Rose asked flirtatiously.  
“Um well.” The Doctor tried to collect himself. “I thought maybe the Moon of Boz, fourth moon of the planet X-12. Wonderful waterfalls apparently.”  
The Doctor tried desperately to tame his wild hair, in vain, he hated what she could do to him.   
“Sounds good,” she said back.  
The Doctor busied himself at the controls again trying to set course for the planet X-12, taking coordinates for the Moon of Boz. He ran a shaky hand through his hair again...for the fifth time. God, why could she do this to him! She always had. It's that blonde hair tucked behind her ear and the strand that always falls across her face, and the way she bites her lip when she talks to him. He was increasingly finding himself just staring, it was too hard not to.  
“All right, here we are, the Moon of Boz.”  
He grinned at her and held his hand outstretched wiggling his fingers, she grabbed it eagerly and they ran together to the doors.  
“Ready?,” he asked.  
“Ready.”  
He pushed open the doors and revealed the new world beyond.  
They found their view obscured by a curtain of glistening unbroken water, they had landed in the cave behind a waterfall. The wall of glass shimmered before them, transparent but making the real world bend and morph behind it. Rose was speechless, she had no words to describe this sight. They moved forward together, through unspoken consent, and stopped just before the sheet of water. The Doctor took off his overcoat and jacket, he let them fall to the floor. He looked over at Rose and nodded. They stepped through the unbroken shimmer of water holding hands. They found themselves standing drenched on the ridge just beyond, tiny flecks of white foamy water showered their faces as they were standing right under the waterfall. They were confronted with a pool of pure glass encircled by trees and forest as far as the eye could see.  
“Care for a swim?,” the Doctor turned to Rose and asked playfully.   
She nodded with a smile and they removed their shoes before jumping in with a splash. The water was cool and refreshing. They splashed water at each other across the pool and the Doctor showed off his superior Time Lord biology by holding his breath underwater for five minuets straight when Rose could only manage two. They soon got tired and swam up to the shallows, the pool was so deep they could just about touch the floor even there, Rose was still neck deep in water. This was the most fun she had had in ages.  
“Doctor?,” Rose began.  
“Yes?”  
“Where did you learn to swim?,” she asked.  
“Well I guess I learnt to swim as a child in the lakes of Gallifrey, the lakes were huge, like sheets of unbroken glass that went on forever,” he replied.  
He showed off again by doing a perfect handstand underwater.  
“Plus it could be due to my superior Time Lord biology.” He grinned.  
“Anything else that alien biology of yours is good for?,” she asked cheekily.  
“Oh yes.” He moved closer to her.  
Again they were inches apart. He slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer and rested his forehead on hers gently. She looked in to his deep brown eyes. She could see everything in those eyes, they were his biggest give away. Their lips finally touched. They remained in this embrace for what seemed like a lifetime, neither wanting it to end. The Doctor ran a hand through her golden hair, all bedraggled from the water. He looked in to her eyes, he could see it all too.  
“So, that's what your Time Lord biology is good for then?,” Rose said to break the silence.   
He nodded and watched her eyes crinkle, she laughed, quietly at first but then louder and they laughed together. Hugged and laughed and took each other in. They were still neck deep in water and splashed around for a bit. They remained like this, together in each others company, and in that one shining moment, the universe looked on, content.


	3. Under the Sunset

Rose and the Doctor had left the pool and had found a nice patch of grass to lie out on to dry. The Doctor started to unbutton his shirt and Rose turned away from him awkwardly, she wasn't quite sure how far this was going yet. He noticed her reaction and decided on just taking off his tie instead. They lay together on the soft grass and watched the sun set on the distant horizon. They fell asleep together, there on the soft grass on a distant moon, orbiting a different world, both so very far from home, but neither were lonely. In that moment they had each other, it was just them and the universe.  
“Doctor?,” Rose began.  
“Yes Rose?”  
“Can we do this forever?”  
Rose propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at him.  
“All this.” She motioned towards the dying glow of the sun on the clear horizon. “Just you and me and the stars, travelling together I mean. I......I don't want it to end,” she finished.  
The Doctor sat upright and moved to hold Rose’s head in his hands. He stroked her cheek carefully.  
“Rose, I want this more than anything. Since I met you my life has taken a whole different turn. When we first met I was......different, I know,” he said, referring to his previous regeneration.  
“And I changed. I know it terrified you, I could see it in your eyes. You no longer trusted me...,” he paused and remembered her panic, when she thought she was going to lose the man who had made her life better, he can remember the look she gave him in that terrible moment, she looked upon him as if he were.....alien to her once again.  
Rose looked down, she could remember that awful day so vividly. The man she thought she knew, who she had dropped everything and run away from home for, who she....had grown to love was becoming someone new before her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
“But Rose, I changed so I could live and well.....I changed for you. You were the fire and determination that kept me going, I didn't want to lose you.....I couldn't lose you.”  
“Always remember Rose, I may be Time Lord and alien but I am essentially a normal man. When we first met I was........a broken man, fresh from the Time War which destroyed everything I ever knew I was angry and dangerous. I could see no light in this world, only darkness. But you changed everything Rose, you fixed me, made me a man again.”  
“You are so, so special Rose, don't ever forget that. You have a raw determination and a deep, deep kindness within you. You're a fighter, you stand up and say no when everyone else just runs away. You are incredibly important in this universe. And most of all.......”  
“You are incredibly important to me,” he finished.


	4. Old Friends

They sat for hours under that sunset just watching. When night came and the stars blanketed the sky, they returned to the Tardis. The drenching leap back through the waterfall was considerably less enjoyable this time they thought as they squelched back to the Tardis's blue doors. Once they were back inside the Tardis began to hum, a slow and resounding sound that seemed to comfort the soul, she was content.   
Rose and the Doctor both went to change and get dry. Rose returned in her pyjama bottoms and a hoodie to discover the Doctor, in a identical but completely dry suit, concentrating on parking the Tardis for the night. She stopped in front of the console.  
“Um.....Doctor?” She broke the awkward silence building between them.   
“Mmmm,” he mumbled, trying very hard to concentrate on the Tardis braking system and not on her.  
“About today....” She held her breath waiting for a response.  
The Doctor's shoulders fell. He took off his glasses and returned them to his pocket, running a steady hand through his hair.  
“Umm yeah...today was...” He tripped over his words.  
“Well, I just wanted to say that, well...thank you for everything, it was...perfect,” she finished.  
“Oh Rose.” He moved closer to her. She looked up once again in to those frantic eyes, she searched for his next sentence, those three little words she so desperately wanted to hear. He rested his forehead on hers and studied every detail of her beautiful face, he wanted to know every angel, every curve, every feature. 

All of a sudden, there was an almighty flash of bright white light, and a massive bang like a clap of thunder. The Doctor swung around alarmingly, but he never let go of Rose's hand. They were both left temporarily blinded and deafened, neither said a word or moved, instead they just stood there, backed against the railings, holding each others hand so tightly as if one half of them were to spontaneously vanish before the others eyes. As the light dissipated, Rose blinked to discover a body lying in a heap on the floor of the Tardis, it wore a distinctive long navy coat. Rose recognised it instantly.  
“Oh my god, Doctor it's Jack!”  
The Doctor, roused from his state of shock by the sound of Rose's voice, ran over to him and checked his pulse.  
“Yep still going, he'll be fine, pulled one of his life-death tricks on us again.”   
The Doctor observed Jack lying there, seemingly dead, and shook his head.  
“He like to play God this one does..., he'll be back with us in a minute” The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but feel some level of responsibility for this though, after all he knew what it was like to live on when everyone you love crumbles before you.  
Sure enough about thirty seconds later Jack moved. He rolled over, breathing heavily, and sat up.   
“God that was a bumpy ride in!,” he exclaimed. He rubbed his head.  
“That's what happens when you try to jump through the vortex to a non-fixed point in space-time such a the Tardis on that primitive teleportation pogo stick of yours,” the Doctor replied unimpressed.   
“Doctor! Oh I missed that spaceman sense of humour.” Rose smirked.  
Jack jumped up, brushed off his coat and embraced the Doctor in a huge bear hug. The Doctor looked distinctively uncomfortable. He broke the hug quickly.  
“I'm still promised that drink right!” Jack winked in the Doctor's direction.  
“And Rosie!”  
She ran up and hugged him tightly as old friends.  
“What happened?,” she asked worriedly.  
“How are you here, I mean in the Tardis?”  
“Yes that's what I would like to know...,” the Doctor added, leaning against the central pillar, arms crossed crossly.   
“It shouldn't be possible.”  
Jack held up his arm.  
“Vortex manipulator, got caught up in a sticky situation back in Cardiff, couple of Slitheen on the lose, got cornered and shot, used this. Combined with rift energy, it was my ticket outta there. And here I am,” he finished.   
“But enough of that!, he walked over to the Doctor and punched his arm lightly.  
“I'll leave you guys to it, I'm off to pick a room.”  
“Leave us to what?,” the Doctor asked confused.  
“Well it looked like my unexpected arrival might have interrupted a little romantic situation in here!”  
Jack grinned as he walked away, Rose smirked and looked down, her cheeks coloured in embarrassment. The Doctor tried in vain not to look guilty.   
“Oh and Doctor!,” Jack called from the corridor.  
“Hurry up and kiss her next time!”


	5. Quiet Contemplation

The Tardis was quiet apart from the slow hum of her calming thoughts passing through the air on the shoulders of the wind. The Doctor shivered. He had hidden himself away in the library as the rest of the Tardis slept, Rose and Jack had long since left for bed, bleary eyed and yawning. The Doctor had retreated to the library, the perfect space for quiet contemplation, but his mind was racing. He paced up and down past his chair.  
Rose... Every time he thought about her or said her name it was like she shone, she became the brightest star in his sky. He had tried to make their kiss, that beautiful, intimate moment, so perfect. He couldn't forget her eyes searching his and her wet, golden strands of hair. That moment they had, almost, shared in the Tardis, he had really thought that....well that it might go further. That's when Jack had to turn up and ruin everything with his stupid winks and American accent. The Doctor stopped pacing and sat down in his chair, defeated. He hung his head.  
God, these emotions are so troublesome and hard to deal with, he could see why they affected humans so much. Love is powerful, its intangible and invisible and yet it can drive people to utter destruction. But no, he was absolutely sure about her. The Doctor concluded, as he sat slumped alone in his chair beneath the grand, shadowy, vaulted ceiling of the Tardis library, that Rose was the one.   
Every volume in the universe, he thought, every single one presides in this very room yet not a single one can give me the answer of what to do next, this is a decision I have to make alone. It's a test of courage. He knew one thing though, he knew that he loved her. He loved her more than he ever thought he was capable of loving another. He even surprised himself but he had never been more sure of anything in over nine hundred years. This beautiful, ordinary, fantastic human had imprinted herself on his hearts and would remain there forever. This ordinary human who lived for each day and always looked forward to the future, so determined, so fiery, and yet so very alone, just like him. He loved every facet of her being and he had to tell her that. 

Morning came and the Doctor found himself asleep, for the first time in a long time, slumped against the arm of his chair. He blinked and wiggled around in his chair to get comfy again. He must have been dreaming about her. He decided to get up and go to the kitchen, he could really do with a cup of tea, he thought, and to see her.  
Sure enough, as he rounded the corner in the corridor, there she was sitting up on the kitchen worktop, large mug of tea in hand, chatting to Jack who was attempting to flip a large pancake in a pan. Her hair was all ruffled and tucked behind her ears and her eyes were all drowsy with sleep. She looked perfect, he thought to himself.   
The Doctor could not help but feel a pang of jealousy at Jack making Rose giggle so much.   
“Doctor? Are you coming in to the kitchen or are you just observing it?” Jack smirked as he followed the Doctor's eye line.  
“Just observing the err....females in the room then?”  
The Doctor snapped back to reality and looked over at Jack.  
“Behave yourself, you're a guest in my Tardis remember!”  
“Ohhh all right! I'll go back to my pancake then Chef!” Jack mocked.  
Rose smiled and looked at the floor.  
“Tea, Doctor?,” she asked, smiling.  
“Yes please.”  
She set about making him a cup. The Doctor sat back and waited patiently staring at the wall, trying desperately not to concentrate on the bit of exposed skin that had shown when Rose reached for the teabags on the top shelf.   
This pretending-to-the-world-not-to-be-interested lark was bloody hard work, he thought.   
He needed to get Rose alone, to himself, without Jack getting in the way, so he could tell her how he really felt about her. He needed a plan and a good one, he needed a way to tell her everything, absolutely everything, and to ask her the biggest question of all, would she stay with him forever, because he needed her so, so much.   
The Doctor contemplated this whilst sipping his tea slowly.  
What would get Jack out of the way and give them some time alone together? And what does everyone like, especially Jack? Somewhere Rose would like? And then it dawned on him. A party. It was perfect. Jack could go off and flirt with some other people leaving them together for that perfect moment again. It was worth a try.  
“So um I've had an idea of what we could do today.” The Doctor broke the awkward silence. “How about a bit of a jump back to the past? V-E Day? The best day for a party trust me!”  
Rose grinned instantly and nodded.  
“Yeah sounds great! I love a good party!”  
Jack also looked pleased with himself, he nodded and gave a subtle wink to the Doctor. The Doctor frowned in response.   
I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one, the Doctor thought to himself.


	6. You and me and the stars, Rose Tyler

“Okay we've landed!” The Doctor called from the Tardis console room. Tonight is the night, he thought, to tell her everything. He had been gathering the courage all afternoon to do this and he was terrified, this was big, it was big for him and big for her. Everything needed to go to plan.   
“Okay are we getting ready?,” The Doctor began to gather the troops.  
“Yes mother!” Jack said from the top of the stairs. He was wearing his usual long, navy Royal Air Force coat and his captains hat.   
“Is the hat really necessary Jack?” The Doctor asked. “The war's over!”  
“Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. You never did get the art of seduction did you, wherever I go the hat goes too, hence 'Captain' Jack Harkness. It gives me a certain air of authority and power, and......well some people like to be pinned down by an Air Force captain and.....”   
The Doctor cut Jack off swiftly.  
“And I've heard enough thank you.”  
Jack grinned and patted the Doctor on the back.   
“You're not seriously gonna wear that are you?” Jack asked the Doctor indignantly.   
The Doctor looked down at his usual pinstriped suit and converses.  
“Yes. What's wrong with this?” he replied, hurt.  
“And um..you might need to dress up if you want to impress a certain female currently in the Tardis getting changed in to a very beautiful dress..” Jack winked suggestively.  
“Stop it will you!” the Doctor replied as he climbed the stairs to the Tardis wardrobe, maybe he did need to try a bit harder, for her.  
He emerged ten minutes later wearing his tuxedo complete with a bow tie, he hated wearing this and felt stupid but he should probably wear it for her sake. He began walking down the stairs back to the console room when he caught sight of Rose and Jack chatting, she had her back turned to him but Jack stopped and nodded at him. Rose slowly turned around and he saw her, she was wearing a long, flowing dark dress. She looked absolutely amazing. The Doctor stood motionless and took her in.   
“Doctor! Your wearing your tux!” The sound of Rose's voice broke the spell he was under.   
“Um yeah.. I thought you might like it,” he mumbled.   
Jack hung back and smirked suggestively.  
“Alright then, off we go!” The Doctor bounded down the stairs and took Rose's arm in his own.   
“Allons-y!”   
They opened the Tardis blue doors to reveal a bustling street full of young party-goers all on their way in to a large dance hall with loud music pouring our of the doors. The atmosphere was electric, everyone knew the war was over, they had heard it on the wireless or read it in the newspapers but you could also feel it in the air, the very atmosphere was heavy with pride and excitement. To all the humans on the Earth at this moment, this marked a new beginning, a fresh start and a bounding leap towards a new and glittering future, and you could feel it.   
They took their first steps back in time and soaked up this new atmosphere, they became just more people in the crowd, just more beings happy and content at this victory, all across Europe a victory was declared on this day and they became a part of that history.   
Rose looked up and took in the Doctor as they walked towards the hall, he looked troubled and worried, but she could see past that, he needed to know everything and tonight she was going to tell him.  
They reached the club and entered in to the raucous dance hall. It wasn't like a club nowadays, Rose thought, as they walked past the rows of chatting people with drinks exchanging pleasantries and young people with partners dancing. She let go of the Doctor's hand and went over to grab some drinks off the bar, the Doctor had forgotten that she was a London girl born and bred, she knew how to party and she wasn't gonna miss this opportunity!   
“Drinks!” she exclaimed as she handed one to each of them. Jack downed his in one gulp and went to find another. The Doctor looked cautiously down at his glass.  
“Um..Rose? This is alcoholic,” he murmured.  
“Um..yes! This is a party! C'mon lets go and dance!”  
He glanced down at the glass again. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk alcohol but he didn't think it had ended very well...  
“C'mon mate. Lets do it properly!” the Doctor said to himself and downed the glass in one. He ran to join Rose on the busy dance floor.   
They danced for what seemed like forever, dancing and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They went and sat down on some free seats in a corner to catch their breath back, Rose went to go and get some more drinks but the Doctor was already quite drunk enough, he tried to steady himself in his chair and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He didn't plan on getting this drunk, in fact his plan had kind of fallen apart as soon as they got here, he hadn't managed to keep a watchful eye on Jack whom they had last seen snogging an unknown soldier up against a wall. He didn't want to be drunk to tell her this but she needed to know and now was the time.   
Rose returned with the drinks and downed hers straight away, she was already drunk too but she needed to be to say what she was about to say.   
The Doctor took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts together. Here we go.  
“Rose?”  
“Doctor have you seen Jack?” she replied, frowning.  
“Yes he was snogging the face off that British soldier over there.” The Doctor wildly gesticulated in a random direction.  
“But Rose listen to me.”  
He sighed.  
“I....I need to say something.”  
She turned around and tried her best to concentrate on him whilst trying not to fall off her chair.  
“Go on..”  
“You and me,” he began. “That kiss wasn't coincidence Rose, that moment by the waterfall, I....we feel something for each other don't we?...,” he struggled.  
He sighed again and looked down. No, he thought, I will do it this time. He gathered himself and looked up defiantly, he used some of the fight and determination she had taught him, he felt it well up inside him and suddenly the whole room was deserted and silent, it was just them and this was it, it was time.  
“What I'm really trying to say is something I should have said a very long time ago.”  
“I love you Rose Tyler, I love you.”  
Rose stopped dead and turned to face him, he looked different, different and new like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he looked defiant and full of courage.  
She felt a tear in the corner of her eye.  
“I.......I love you too..,” she replied.  
He smiled so fully and with so much pride.   
“I have to ask you Rose, how about it? Just you and me and the stars, Rose Tyler. Forever and always.”  
She nodded wiping away her tears.  
She leaned over and their lips touched once again, they remained there forever, just them in their own little bubble, together. They hugged each other so tightly, neither wanting to let go.


End file.
